Hero and The Beast
by paty-sev
Summary: ¿serias capaz de amar a una bestia?... ¿y a una bestia con el corazon herido?...
1. Un favor

_**Un Favor**_

Era una tarde lluviosa en Londres Mágico, Harry Potter miraba a través de la ventana el montón de gente alrededor Grimmauld place y no pudo evitar pensar en lo acontecido en los últimos 3 días, habían sucedido tantas cosas que parecía que el mundo literalmente había girado alrededor de él.

Tan solo un par de días atrás, Harry junto con Ron y Hermione tenían la misión de buscar y destruir los horrocruxes, ahora el mundo mágico sufría la perdida de varios magos y brujas valiosos.

**-¿Harry? **

El muchacho giro a mirar a su acompañante, encontrándose con dos ojos azules, pero tristes y cansados; Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

Ese anciano amable e infinitamente inteligente había ideado un plan durante la guerra, un plan que hizo caer a muchos tanto del lado de la luz como de el de la obscuridad, pero aunque eso había ayudado a destruir al señor obscuro, el alma del anciano director no era completamente feliz, se notaba en sus ojos y Harry entendía perfectamente porque.

**-Profesor, adelante.**

**-Harry ¿Cómo estás?**

El Gryffindor miro al mayor unos segundos y luego se sentó en la cama donde segundos después Dumbledore también le hizo compañía.

**-Creo…. Que estoy bien** -dijo cerrando los ojos.

Albus asintió y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

**-Harry** -el aludido abrió los ojos y miro con atención al mago mayor -**sé que has hecho mucho por mí, por todos y me alegro que ahora que todo acabo hayas podido perdonarte y estar en paz -**el ojiverde asintió pero, no era cierto, no… aún no se perdonaba, había muchas muertes por él, por su causa… necesitaba tiempo -**pero me gustaría pedirte una cosa más.**

No era difícil de adivinar qué era lo que le iba a pedir Dumbledore, ya se lo imaginaba, durante la guerra Albus Dumbledore había fingido su propia muerte, muy convincentemente, tanto que Lord Voldemort se había tragado cada palabra; el problema era que cuando el director había "Muerto" solo había una razón: La varita del Sauco, la cual pasaba a manos de aquel que derrotara al dueño.

Mientras Albus se mantenía alejado fingiendo su muerte, Lord Voldemort se deshacía de la persona que creía había derrotado a Dumbledore, razón por la cual el director se presentaba ante él, buscando ayuda para aquel que el anciano consideraba como a su propio hijo.

**-usted dirá profesor.**

**-Estoy seguro de que ya sabes de qué se trata** -Harry miro directamente sus ojos, no tenían el usual brillo divertido de siempre, no se veían tan seguros y fuertes a los problemas, más bien se veían frágiles y asustados como si estuviera a punto de… **-se trata de Severus Harry -…**llorar.

Severus Snape.

Ese Hombre era simplemente Valiente, un bastardo sí, pero brillantemente valiente.

**-Veras…-**continuo el director **-… como ya sabes Nagini durante la guerra dejo gravemente herido a Severus, y hoy ha despertado.**

El muchacho se quedó paralizado, sabía que el hombre estaba muy mal herido y él mismo había desechado la posibilidad de que llegara a recuperarse, lo había dado por muerto.

**-y… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle yo profesor?**

**-Quiero que me acompañes al Ministerio Harry, quiero que su situación como Espía quede absolutamente clara y para esto necesito tu ayuda mi muchacho.**

**-Si profesor, por supuesto yo…**

**-y también quiero pedirte que me ayudes a cuidarlo.**

**-Si profes... ¿Qué? ¿Cuidarlo? pero, en san mungo…**

**-No Harry, no hablo físicamente.**


	2. Deseo

_**Deseo**_

Ya estaba hecho, un mes atrás Dumbledore le había pedido a Harry que lo apoyara para liberar a Severus Snape de cualquier acusación del ministerio de magia; ahora el hombre había sido proclamado una pieza importante en la derrota del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Hermione junto con Ron y el mismo decidieron volver a Howgarts con la autorización del Director para terminar el año que se habían saltado durante la guerra.

Harry decidió que no volvería con sus tíos y que se quedaría a vivir en el colegio el tiempo que duraran sus estudios, después de todo Howgarts siempre había sido su hogar y ahora con 17 años cumplidos nadie se lo impediría, además así podría ayudar con la reconstrucción del colegio, pero más importante podría cumplir su promesa con Albus.

Una semana antes de que comenzaran las clases el chico que salvo al mundo mágico ya estaba instalado y ayudaba a reconstruir el castillo que ahora era su hogar.

A la mitad del día y después de haber trabajado duro Harry se dirigía a las cocinas para conseguir un poco de agua como buena recompensa, pero entonces al pasar por la enfermería escucho una voz cansada, una voz que conocía a la perfección

**-Te traje brownie con helado de vainilla hijo, anda comételo sé que es tu favorito.**

Ese indudablemente era Albus Dumbledore, pero ¿con quién hablaba?, brownie con helado de vainilla…. No era una mala combinación y al parecer era el postre favorito de la otra persona que se encontraba ahí.

-**Severus, por favor mírame, tienes que comer algo, por favor.-**suplicaba Albus

El profesor Snape ¡claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, según lo que le había dicho el director, el jefe de la casa de Sly estaba recuperándose en la enfermería.

El joven Gryffindor se acercó a la puerta y empujándola un poco se adentró a la enfermería ocultándose detrás de una cama, detrás de esta junto a la ventana se encontraba un sillón que se veía muy cómodo de color crema, donde se encontraba el ex profesor de pociones-ex director-ex profesor de defensa , mirando hacia afuera con una expresión ausente, la piel más pálida que de costumbre y el cuello vendado, mientras a su lado se encontraba el actual director tendiéndole un plato con el postre y una mirada suplicante y triste.

Después de unos segundos el anciano director desistió con la comida y la coloco en una pequeña mesita al lado del enfermo, pero entonces saco de uno de sus bolsillos un cuaderno grande con la pasta de color azul marino y un con símbolos grabados.

Dumbledore miro por unos segundos el cuaderno, luego saco un lápiz que parecía muggle y los coloco en las piernas de Severus.

Harry no comprendió porque hizo eso Albus, pero entonces vio que Severus tomaba ambas cosas y comenzaba a rayar algo dentro del cuaderno así que el gry pensó que ese era su método para comunicarse con el Director ya que no era posible que el hombre pudiera hablar bien, pero después de unos minutos supo que no solo estaba escribiendo.

Segundos más tarde Snape bajo el lápiz y coloco el cuaderno a la vista del Director para que lo tomara, cuando finalmente lo hizo y miro lo que había en él negó con la cabeza y derramando un par de lágrimas abrazo con mucho cuidado al enfermo.

-**no podía, no podía…. -**decía Albus muy bajito mientras lo abrazaba.

Así se quedaron durante unos minutos y después de un rato que Dumbledore le hizo compañía a Snape salió de la enfermería sin notar que Harry estaba ahí.

El Gryffindor tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que se encontraba en aquel cuaderno, así que tomando el riesgo se acercó hasta el profesor que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados; tomo el cuaderno y lo abrió.

Dentro de este, en la primera página solo había una pequeña nota, la tinta ya estaba borrosa y se notaba que ya tenía un par de años pero la letra le parecía familiar:

Propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo

El príncipe mestizo, Harry había obtenido uno de sus libros de pociones durante su sexto curso y había averiguado que era nada más y nada menos que su profesor Severus Snape.

Harry hecho un vistazo a su profesor y luego siguió mirando el objeto en sus manos, cambio la página y descubrió que lo que había dentro eran dibujos hechos a mano.

Dentro había todo tipo de dibujos, el castillo de Howgarts, el lago negro, un par de animales, retratos de un sinfín de personas, algunos parecían ser alumnos, y hasta había un retrato del profesor Dumbledore, la profesora Mcgonagall, al parecer Severus Snape tenía algo así como un diario, pero con dibujos.

Harry continuo pasando las hojas, y con forme pasaban las imágenes se iban volviendo más sombrías y tristes.

De momento el chico se encontró con una imagen que le llamo mucho la atención, en el dibujo se veía claramente un hombre, pero parecía estar dentro de un espejo dividido en dos lados, en uno se veía solo la mitad de su cara, en sombras y solo se distinguían sus ojos, negros y fríos, tristes y en la otra mitad el hombre se veía cubierto por una máscara de mortifago pero lo curioso era que en todo el cuaderno no había ni una pisca de color, todo se veía en blanco y negro, a lápiz, pero en esta imagen en particular aparecía sobre la máscara una lagrima: de color rojo.

_-¿así es como se refleja el mismo? ¿Así se siente?- pensó _

Así fue pasando las hojas, hasta que llego al final y encontró lo que el director acababa de ver.

El dibujo era como todos, a lápiz, en el Harry pudo reconocer la casa de los gritos y en el suelo se encontraba una sombra, como la sombra de un cuerpo sobre el piso de madera, y sobre este había caras de las cuales solo pudo distinguir a Albus, a su madre Lily, a Draco Malfoy, y extrañamente a el mismo.

Toda esta representación estaba bajo algo que parecía ser un jardín donde en el centro se encontraba una caja y sobre esta, con la misma caligrafía que en la portada, se podía leer: Aquí yace Severus Snape Prince.

Al instante el chico de ojos verdes giro la cabeza para mirar a su profesor, sus ojos se nublaron ante la revelación.

**-Deseabas morir** -susurro a el hombre -**Querías que Albus te dejara morir.**


	3. Revelaciones

_**Revelaciones**_

Una semana después el castillo estaba rodeado de alumnos y profesores.

En el banquete del Gran Comedor el director dijo que el profesor Horace no continuaría impartiendo las clases de Pociones, por lo tanto el Profesor Snape dejaría el puesto de DCAO.

Inmediatamente se armó revuelo, los Slytherins celebraban a toda voz, y aunque en las otras casas no alcanzaba tal nivel de popularidad también aplaudieron al ya reconocido espía.

En la mesa de Gryffindor un chico de ojos verdes miro sorprendido al director y luego paso su mirada sobre la mesa principal, él no estaba ahí, pero ¿cómo era posible que regresara a dar clases?

Al terminar el banquete no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, desde que había descubierto que el famoso espía de la orden deseaba más que nada morir no podía evitar sentirse deprimido, y eso lo confundía demasiado.

**-¿Harry?**

Potter giro para encontrarse de frente con sus dos mejores amigos.

**-¡Hermione!, ¡Ron!** -la chica corrió a abrazar a su amigo

**-Oh Harry te extrañamos mucho**- decía la castaña eufórica -**disculpa que no te hallamos visitado antes.**

**-No te preocupes Herm**. -Miro al pelirrojo y le dio un abrazo amistoso - **yo también los extrañe.**

**-¿Cómo te ha ido compañero?** -pregunto Ron

**-Bien, fue fantástico poder ayudar a reconstruir la escuela.**

Hermione miro a Harry con cara de _'yo sé que te pasa algo y aunque no me lo digas lo sabré'_

**-Emm ¿vamos a la sala común?-** suspiro y miro a sus amigos serio **-tengo que contarles algo.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo, más específicamente las mazmorras.

**-Hey rubio **

Draco Malfoy volteo al escuchar su nombre, y se encontró con un muchacho alto de cabello negro y una mirada divertida a través de unos ojos marrón obscuro.

**-Theo -**dijo el rubio y continuo con su camino.

El chico hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero siguió al heredero de los Malfoy.

-**Hey, ¿Qué te sucede? **

-**Nada que te importe Nott.**

**-Bien solo quería decirte que el profesor Snape te espera en su despacho.**

Sin decir más se marchó dejando solo al príncipe de Slytherin, Draco lo miro alejarse, bajo la mirada triste y sin más emprendió el camino hacia donde estaba Snape.

Cuando llego toco la obscura puerta y espero.

L a puerta se abrió sola y el joven Slytherin entro, pero dentro no se veía a nadie así que espero.

Mientras esperaba Draco no pudo evitar pensar, pensar en Theo, en que ese chico solitario e inteligente de su casa se había convertido en su mejor amigo y que hacía solo pocos segundos atrás lo había tratado lo más fríamente posible, lamentaba eso, pero en esos momentos el más joven de los Malfoy se sentía atrapado, como en un laberinto para ratas, sin encontrar la salida a sus problemas.

Para empezar su padre había sido juzgado por mortifago y se encontraba en Askaban con una sentencia de 20 años, con esto habían llegado los problemas financieros debido a que fueron confiscadas varias propiedades y cuentas de la familia; pero lo peor era que su madre Narcissa Malfoy estaba en San Mungo, con una extraña enfermedad Muggle.

Draco había buscado a los medimagos más preparados del mundo mágico para buscar una cura para su madre, pero ni el más preparado había logrado encontrar que estaba matando lentamente a la mujer.

Con todo esto el rubio se sentía presionado, buscando sacar a flote los pocos negocios que quedaban de la familia para poder seguir pagando los tratamientos de Narcissa, el abogado de su padre y sus estudios, y al mismo tiempo se sentía solo, asustado y triste, sin saber qué pasaría con él si por algún motivo llegara a perder a su madre.

Derrotado, el joven Slytherin se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del profesor que en ese momento entraba por una puerta lateral del despacho.

Draco se sorprendió en demasía cuando vio a Severus sentarse en la silla junto a él, se veía muy pálido y delgado, debajo de sus ojos cansados se podía ver a la perfección las marcas de la falta de sueño y en el lado izquierdo de su cuello se podía apreciar dos pequeños pero profundos agujeros amoratados sobre la blanca piel.

Cuando el Profesor Dumbledore había dicho en el Gran Comedor que el hombre sentado a su lado volvería a dar clases Draco supo que era la primera noticia buena que recibía en semanas y sintió su pecho hincharse de esperanza y felicidad, ya que después de todo Severus Snape era su padrino, confiaba en él , era como un segundo padre para él, siempre lo haba cuidado y apoyado y era uno de los mejores pocionistas del mundo mágico, por lo tanto tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarlo a buscar una cura para su madre, pero ahora que lo veía no sabía cómo sentirse ni que decir o pensar.

-**¿me… me buscaba profesor? **

Severus miro al joven a su lado y asintió despacio.

Draco espero a que su padrino dijera o hiciera algo, pero este solo lo miraba y estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso.

-**Emm ¿necesita algo?-** se aventuró a preguntar.

El maestro de pociones tomo un pergamino de su escritorio y se lo entrego al chico.

Necesito tu ayuda - leyó en voz alta.

-**En que puedo ayudarlo señor.**

Snape tomo el pergamino y garabateo un par de cosas antes de volver a entregárselo a su ahijado.

No puedo hablar, necesito que me ayudes con las clases de pociones.

El mago más joven suspiro y asintió, el profesor volvió a tomar el pergamino volvió a escribir y se lo entrego de nuevo al joven.

Te pasare los ingredientes y lo que tienes que explicar para cada clase.

Draco volvió a asentir y pensando que era todo lo que su padrino quería se preparo para partir, pero entonces escucho algo y levanto la vista fijándola en su acompañante.

-**¿Q-Que…Pas..a? -**pregunto con dificultad el mayor.

El chico lo miro preocupado y sorprendido, no quería agregar más problemas y preocupaciones a su padrino, pero necesitaba desahogarse

Snape hizo una mueca de molestia, así que tomo el pergamino y escribió lo que tenía que decir.

Dime, si puedo ayudar en algo sabes que lo hare, ¿es sobre tu madre?

El chico se puso más nervioso aun

-¿**Lucis? **

El joven Malfoy miro los ojos obscuros de Severus, lo había llamado 'lucis' y con eso ya no pudo soportarlo más dejo salir las lágrimas y comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido a su familia desde el fin de la guerra.


	4. Luna Llena

_**Luna Llena**_

Corría sin parar entre el bosque sombrío, escuchando el murmullo del viento y el crujir de sus pisadas sobre las hojas secas bajo sus pies descalzos, se sentía perdido, asustado, solo.

No podía parar, si por algún motivo se detenía lo alcanzaría, tenía que seguir, pero ya no podía, su cuerpo dolía como si hubiera recibido 20 crucios seguidos por la mismísima mano de Lord Voldemort, entonces escucho algo diferente y se detuvo en seco.

Se mantuvo quieto y alerta a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero el lugar se le hacía familiar.

Con mucho cuidado y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se arrodillo cerca de un arbusto seco mirando a todos lados con cautela, buscando todo, nada.

No muy lejos de ahí, un hombre recorría con la vista el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante él, había decidido salir a dar una vuelta para despejar sus pensamientos y relajarse antes de empezar su horrible rutina diaria.

Se sentía deprimido, más de lo que jamás pensó que podría llegar a estar, después de platicar con su ahijado se había dado cuenta de que no era el único que se sentía así y lo que más le dolía es que esa otra persona fuera precisamente él.

Suspiro y continuo su camino, sabía que faltaba muy poco para que cayera la noche, pero no le importó solo quería alejarse de todo, no pensar.

Dentro del castillo de Howgarts…

**-Poppy ¿Has visto a Severus?**

**-Albus, mmm no, no desde esta mañana, ¿pasa algo?**

**-Lo he buscado desde hace una hora, pero no lo encuentro**- dijo el anciano ausente -**está empezando a preocuparme Poppy, va a anochecer y hoy hay luna llena.**

Pomfrey miro al anciano director que parecía realmente preocupado y nervioso -_ ¡ese hombre!, va a darle un paro cardiaco al pobre director ¡es un inconsciente!, ¡pero me va a oír cuando lo encuentre!-_ pensó la enfermera.

**-Tranquilo Albus, seguramente anda por ahí haciendo ronda en el castillo y castigando a inocentes alumnos-** dijo caminando hacia el director y apretando su hombro para darle apoyo.

Dumbledore sonrió forzosamente y asintió, tal vez Poppy tenía razón, ya aparecería, además ya estaba a punto de comenzar el banquete, _-si seguro ahí estará- _se dijo el director no muy convencido pero con fe y emprendió su camino hacia el gran comedor.

Mientras tanto fuera del castillo cerca del bosque prohibido los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el cielo regando diferentes tonos de amarillos y anaranjados, haciendo el atardecer uno de los más bellos que Severus Snape jamás había observado.

Distraído mirando el paisaje se adentró en el bosque, perdido en sus pensamientos, para cuando perdió de vista el horizonte se dio cuenta de que había caminado demasiado ya que estaba muy cerca del borde del lago negro, pero aun no quería volver, quería seguir perdido así que se sentó muy cerca del agua, se quitó las botas de cuero y la túnica junto con la camisa de hilo blanco y con los pies descalzos empezó a caminar sobre el agua.

La temperatura del ambiente no era muy cálida por lo tanto el agua estaba fría, pero eso no le importó camino lo suficiente hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba sumergido bajo el agua, así se quedó durante algunos minutos, solo contemplando su rostro y su pecho desnudo en el reflejo del agua.

Al mirar su reflejo muchas cosas llegaron a su mente, recuerdos, sentimientos, no supo cuánto tiempo paso mirándose, hacía años que no ponía atención a su rostro… SU ROSTRO…. Con la mano derecha trato de tocar su reflejo, pero cuando su mano toco la superficie del agua el personaje se tornó borroso, en ese momento escucho el crujir de algunas ramas lo que hizo que se pusiera tenso y alerta, pero no se movió.

Detrás de los arbustos un hombre de cabello castaño miraba la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, aquel hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro había captado toda su atención, los pocos rayos de sol que alcanzaban a tocar su piel hacían que pareciera un espejo reflejando millones de destellos alrededor de él, era hermoso.

De pronto aquel hombre que lo tenía hipnotizado comenzó a moverse pero no alcanzaba a ver qué estaba haciendo, así que arriesgándose y olvidando por qué se ocultaba avanzo un poco tratando de ver que hacia aquel misterioso hombre, pero entonces una endemoniada rama se cruzó en su camino y no pudo evitar pisarla haciendo que se partiera en dos.

El sonido hizo que cerrara los ojos y esperara un ataque, pero no pasó nada, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el hombre estaba girando para encontrarse con unos profundos y misteriosos ojos negros.

Severus que había escuchado el sonido de las ramas sabía que había alguien detrás de él e inmediatamente busco su varita, pero esta se había quedado en su túnica así que se giró muy lentamente tratando de no alertar a su atacante, pero se encontró con un hombre aparentemente asustado de cabellos castaños revueltos, era delgado y un poco más alto que él, se le hacía conocido, pero no alcanzaba a ver bien su rostro escondido entre las sombras.

Aun mirando a aquel hombre que parecía haber quedado inmóvil frente a él, Snape comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, tomo sus cosas con cuidado y se acercó un poco más a su acompañante, tratando de reconocer su rostro, pero entonces aquel hombre desvió sus ojos hacia el cielo detrás de él e hizo una mueca de terror, el profesor de pociones al ver su cara giro rápidamente encontrándose directamente con la luna llena.

_-¡maldición!- _pensó Severus al ver la magnificencia de la luna. _-Luna llena-_

Regreso a mirar al otro personaje y se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que el hombre frente a él se retorcía de dolor.

Sabía lo que significaba, ya había pasado por esto antes pero no reaccionó, se quedó ahí, viendo como cambiaba, quería correr, sacar su varita lanzar una maldición y huir, pero por alguna razón su cerebro decía una cosa y su cuerpo hacia otra totalmente diferente.

Después de unos minutos en la orilla del Lago negro ya no se encontraban dos hombres, ahora una enorme bestia sustituía la figura de uno de ellos.

El ex mortifago estaba impresionado, el enorme lobo lo miraba, lo olía, pero no hacía otra cosa parecía que lo examinaba, cosa que empezó a ponerlo nervioso, se sentía a punto de ser cazado.

Dio un paso hacia su derecha, tanteando terreno, tenía que salir de ahí, pero temía que si hacia un movimiento brusco el animal se le lanzase encima, pero no hizo absolutamente nada, seguía ahí mirándolo nada más.

Fue extraño, pero el obscuro profesor ya no se movió, la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo, así que se quedó quieto esperando cualquier movimiento de la criatura, sabía que era estúpido, pero ya no tenía nada que perder y no era un cobarde ¡no señor!, así que espero.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero empezó a darle frio y el Lobo parecía más bien una estatua disecada.

Lentamente se puso la camisa y la túnica pero sin despegar para nada sus ojos del enorme licántropo, pero para ponerse las botas tenía dos opciones: 1.- agacharse, ponérselas y perder de vista al licántropo o 2.- sentarse, ponerse las botas pero Sin perder de vista a la criatura.

Opto por la segunda opción, aunque decidió quedarse y el animal parecía no ser peligroso podría estar equivocado y en cualquier momento podría terminar siendo comida de Lobo.

Se sentó se puso las botas y continuo observando.

Una Hora….

Dos Horas….

Empezaba a darle sueño, estaba mojado, cansado y el cuello le dolía como mil demonios, pero el estúpido animal no hacía nada, ¡NADA!

Decidido se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo, miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que el animal lo seguía.

Rápidamente saco su varita y se detuvo, esperando a que el animal lo atacara, pero de nuevo no pasó nada; se giró y encontró al animal mirándolo esperando a que hiciera algo.

Esto estaba sacándolo de sus casillas ¿qué demonios le pasaba a ese animal?, ¡se suponía que ya debería de habérselo devorado!

Buscando ponerle fin al asunto, Severus se acercó al animal con paso decidido, si se lo iba a comer, ¡que se lo comiera de una vez y se dejara de jueguitos!, pero cuando llego frente a la bestia se quedó estático, el animal lo miraba… ¿divertido?

Ya molesto y pensando que era una broma del viejo director chocho de la escuela Snape iba a marcharse cuando el lobo movió sus orejas, gruño y de un rápido movimiento tomo al profesor entre sus garras y lo sujeto a su espalda comenzando a correr hacia lo más profundo del bosque prohibido


	5. ¿Perdido o Secuestrado?

_**¿Perdido o Secuestrado?**_

En Howgarts…

**-No minerva, pudo haberle pasado algo** –Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho rodeado de todos y cada uno de los profesores del colegio.

**-Minerva tiene razón Albus tienes que tranquilizarte, lo encontraremos** –decía Horace

Dumbledore ya no estaba seguro, después del banquete en el Gran comedor Severus seguía sin aparecer, la luna llena estaba en su punto, y seguramente hombres lobos rondaban el castillo desde el bosque prohibido.

Mirando hacia la ventana a su derecha Albus pidió a Merlín que su profesor de pociones se encontrara bien.

En la torre de Gryffindor…

Harry Potter se encontraba recostado boca arriba sobre el sillón más amplio de la sala común.

_-de nuevo falto al banquete, ¿estará bien? –_ Harry giro su rostro hacia la chimenea encendida _-¿Por qué me preocupo? ¡Seguro está bien!-_ frustrado por sus pensamientos el muchacho se levantó dispuesto a irse a la cama.

Cuando llego a su dormitorio, se sentó en su cama y miro su baúl abierto, donde se asomaba el famoso "mapa del merodeador"

**-Aggh** –dijo molesto tirándose sobre la cama y dándole la espalda a su baúl.

_-se lo prometiste a Dumbledore-_

**-¡Le prometí que le ayudaría a cuidarlo, no que sería su niñera!**

_-podría estar lastimado o en peligro-_

_-_**Está bastante grandecito y sabrá cuidarse bien solo.**

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, pensando hasta que ya no pudo más.

El Gry frunció el rostro y bajo de su cama para tomar el mapa y buscar en ella la motita con el nombre de Severus Snape.

_-maldita conciencia-_

Tomo el mapa entre sus manos y comenzó a buscar el nombre de su profesor, pero extrañamente no aparecía por ningún lado.

_-¿Dónde te metes?- _ siguió buscando, pero por más que le dio vuelta y vuelta al mapa del merodeador el nombre de Severus Snape no aparecía en Howgarts.

-_estará en su casa…, el profesor Dumbledore debe de saber dónde está, ¡no seas tonto Harry! ¿Qué, vas a llegar y preguntarle 'profesor perdí a Snape me podría decir donde se encuentra?, ¡ni siquiera debería interesarte!_

El joven mago guardo el mapa y tratando de convencerse que el desaparecido se encontraba sano y salvo en su casa, se tumbó en la cama y trato de dormir.

En algún lugar fuera de Howgarts…

Snape abrió los ojos, se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Una vez que logro acostumbrar sus ojos a la obscuridad miro hacia todos lados buscando una pista de donde se encontraba, sin reconocer nada.

Estiro su cuerpo, y lo primero que pudo notar es que sentía un desagradable hormigueo en el cuello, la herida que había dejado Nagini aún seguía molestando ya que no estaba totalmente sanado

Y hablando de criaturas peligrosas… -_¡el lobo!_

Se paró deprisa, tanteando su túnica encontró su varita y con un simple 'lumos' comenzó a buscar a la criatura.

Hasta ese momento supo que estaba dentro de una cueva, o eso parecía y no había ninguna señal de la bestia, se acercó a la salida y camino unos pasos lejos del lugar en el que se encontraba, -_genial- _pensó –_estoy perdido-_ .

Alrededor solo había árboles y más árboles, no había un punto de referencia para saber en dónde se encontraba –_maldición- _ así que decidió regresar y buscar algo de que guiarse, o tal vez solo descansar un rato más, se sentía muy cansado, y así no tenía oportunidad de aparecerse, no si quería llegar en una sola pieza.

Entro a la cueva y se sentó junto a una roca grande, con su varita prendió una pequeña fogata y cerró los ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos y entonces escucho como si algo cayera muy fuerte sobre el piso, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el animal que lo había metido en ese rollo.

El licántropo traía en el chipo un conejo, se acercó al hombre, dejo su caza frente a él y luego se sentó a observarlo tal y como lo había hecho cuando estaban en el lago.

Severus miro el conejo que descansaba a unos centímetros de sus pies, no esperaba que se comiera eso ¿o sí?, no había comido nada desde esa tarde, pero no era como para que estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva para distraerse, aburrirse y así poder dormir, pero sintió como algo golpeaba muy levemente su muslo derecho, regreso la vista y se encontró el hocico del enorme animal que miraba el conejo como incitándolo a comer.

**-no tengo hambre- **dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

El lobo lo miro y el sly casi pudo jurar haber visto entendimiento en esos ojos Azules, entonces con una de sus enormes patas empujo lejos el pequeño cadáver y se sentó junto al humano mirándolo a los ojos.

Así pasaron un muy largo rato, solo mirándose, entonces a Snape le empezó a dar sueño y sin poder evitarlo bostezo, entonces para asombro del ex mortifago el licántropo lo jalo hasta acurrucarlo en su pecho y brazos.

Severus al principio se puso tenso, pero después sin saber porque empezó a relajarse, hasta quedarse dormido, lo último que supo fue que algo peinaba cariñosamente su cabello.

Al otro día el sol se colaba a través de unos pequeños agujeritos en la parte alta de la cueva, sentía como el aire frio rozaba sus mejillas, pero todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el cálido… ¿Qué era eso tan cálido que lo cubría?, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse envuelto en los brazos de un hombre fuerte, de cabellos castaños, desnudo y dormido, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

… ¡¿Qué!


	6. Perdido

En el castillo de Hogwarts….

Albus caminaba de un lado a otro, Severus no había aparecido en toda la noche… estaba realmente preocupado.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su andar.

**-Adelante**

**-¿aún nada?-** pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall desde la puerta

**-no-** respondió el director con pesar

**-Albus, esto ya es serio- **dijo la mujer acercándose al mago ** -creo que deberías hablar con alguien en el ministerio para que envíen aurores a buscarlo**

**-Lo se… pero…**

Antes de que Dumbledore terminara la frase Harry Potter entraba al despacho con un pergamino y los ojos clavados en él.

**-Disculpe que lo moleste profesor pero no encuentro…- **Harry levanto la mirada y se calló al instante al ver ahí a la subdirectora **– oh… lo siento **

**-No te preocupes Harry yo ya me retiraba **

**-Oh no profesora yo solo…**

Albus, al ver al muchacho tan inquieto decidió intervenir.

**-¿Qué pasa muchacho?**

**-Bueno, profesor se trata de la promesa que le hice- **el director desvió su mirada hacia su escritorio preocupado, algo que el chico de ojos verdes noto **– solo quería saber si... salió del castillo.**

Harry se sentía tonto, pero la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño y se la paso en vela revisando el mapa del merodeador a ver si el motivo por el cual estaba parado frente a los dos magos mayores aparecía, pero nunca sucedió y su endemoniada conciencia no parecía querer dejarlo tranquilo hasta saber que se encontraba bien, después de todo tenía que cumplir su promesa ¿no?

Después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo en los que los magos mayores se miraban entre preocupados e intrigados el director de Hogwarts se giró hacia Harry.

**-no lo sé- ** dijo con la mirada perdida.

El chico lo miro un momento.

**-¿Cómo?, ¿no lo sabe?- **frunció el ceño confundido **-¿no le aviso a donde se fue?**

**-no Harry, Severus lleva desaparecido desde ayer en la noche.**

**-…**

Mientras tanto…

Severus miraba al hombre dormido sobre la fría piedra de la sombría cueva, se sentía fatal, le dolía en general todo el cuerpo, su estómago revoloteaba de hambre y temblaba de frio, sin mencionar que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba.

El extraño comenzó a despertar y el profesor se puso de pie lentamente, unos segundos después Severus Snape se encontraba parado frente a un hombre alto, delgado, cabello castaño revuelto un poco largo, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, con unos brazos grandes y fuertes, su piel estaba bien bronceada y sus ojos eran de un peculiar color azul, casi morado.

Aquel hombre le parecía vagamente familiar, tenía esa sensación extraña que aparece cuando intentas reconocer a alguien pero es imposible recordar quien es.

El licántropo no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento, miro al ex –mortifago y sonrió tímidamente.

**-Hola- **dijo el extraño con voz ronca por el sueño **–mi nombre es Daimon, disculpa por esto.**

Severus lo miro confundido sin entender el porqué de las disculpas, pero entendió en el momento en que ese tal Daimon lo tomo en brazos como si fuera un peluche y salió corriendo de la cueva a una velocidad impresionante.

Hubiera gritado una sarta de sarcasmos e insultos de no ser porque su garganta estaba hecha pedazos gracias a Nagini.

**-Suéltame- ** logro decir bajito, mientras se retorcía en los brazos del hombre.

Pero el hombre no le puso atención y siguió andando, Snape se sentía tan cansado, que ya no tenía fuerzas ni para resistirse a eso, pero de repente se detuvo y bajo a Severus delicadamente colocándolo en el pasto.

**-Hasta pronto- ** dijo y rápidamente se perdió de la vista del ojinegro.

En el castillo…

Draco Malfoy caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts tratando de serenarse, desde la charla que había tenido con su padrino se había sentido mucho mejor, pero aún estaba inquieto, esperaba que con la poca o mucha ayuda que pudiera brindarle el profesor de pociones tuviera la oportunidad de curar a su madre, pero eso no alejaba la preocupación que sentía por ella.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, el joven Malfoy siguió andando por el castillo, hasta que se topó con la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca.

No era muy común ver a Draco Malfoy en la biblioteca, pero en esta ocasión se decidió a entrar al ver a un Slytherin muy familiar leyendo un libro en una de las bancas del fondo.

Haciendo honra a su apellido el rubio camino altivamente hasta su compañero de casa y se sentó a su lado.

**-Malfoy…- **dijo el Slytherin sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

**-Nott…**

Pasaron unos minutos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que el menor de los Malfoy se hartó de la situación

**-¿Hasta cuándo estarás molesto?**

**-¿ya me vas a decir que te pasa? – **contesto Theo, pero al ver que el rubio dudaba si contestar o no, agrego **- ¿Sabes Malfoy? la guerra termino, no tienes por qué comportarte de esa manera, por lo menos no conmigo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pero tu necia y orgullosa cabeza peli teñida no parece entenderlo.**

**-¡no es tan simple!, soy un Slytherin no un baboso Hufflepuff que va llorando de rincón en rincón por sus problemas.**

**-¡Eres un idiota Malfoy!**-Nott se puso de pie molesto-** ¡no tienes que parecer un Hufflepuff solo porque tienes problemas; se lo vas a contar a un amigo, no a un desconocido por MERLIN! **–Miro una vez más a Draco, tomo su libro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_-bueno, tiene razón- _pensó el rubio mientras veía a su compañero de casa salir de la biblioteca, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, hablaría con Theo, pero primero necesitaba relajarse un poco, sabía que la charla que tendría con él sería difícil.

Después de un rato de caminar sin rumbo se sentó en uno de los grandes ventanales que ofrecían una magnifica vista hacia el lago negro.

Debían de ser ya un poco más de las 11:00 ya que el solo estaba bastante elevado en el cielo.

Mientras observaba los amplios jardines del colegio, Draco noto algo extraño que se movía sobre el césped no muy lejos de la entrada, trato de poner más atención para ver si era algún animal herido, pero parecía más bien un…. ¿hombre?

Lo miro un poco mejor, estaba sentado e iba vestido de negro y se sostenía el cuello con una mano.

El cuello…. ¿el cuello?... ¡Severus!


	7. ¿Piensas en él?

_Hola… perdonen es mi primer año en la uni… y estoy como loca, pero aquí esta otro capítulo , jeje no les quiero adelantar mucho, pero puedo decirles que Daimon tiene una historia muy interesante un poco parecida a la de Anna y está relacionada con sev! En un par de capítulos más lo averiguaran _

_Gracias a_ _Radioactive Shev__, __Shersnape__ y __Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwatari__ por sus comentarios son mi inspiración_

_**¿Piensas en él?**_

Una semana después del incidente…

Decir que estaba desesperado era realmente poco, el gran y magnánimo director de la escuela de magia y hechicería de Howgarts Albus Dumbledore lo tenía literalmente castigado -_¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¡CASTIGADO!- ¿_quién creía que era?, ¿cuantos años pensaba que tenía? ¿15?

Cuando su ahijado Draco lo había encontrado en la entrada de la escuela después de haber sido secuestrado y abandonado por un extraño, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de llevarlo a la enfermería y avisar al viejo director, ni que hubiera sido para tanto, la había pasado peor bajo las instrucciones del Dark Lord y espiando para la Orden, pero no, Albus no veía eso y por esa razón después de la regañina que había recibido por parte de la enfermera y el mismo director por estar fuera en día de luna llena, había sido enviado estrictamente CASTIGADO a sus habitaciones, solo con el permiso para abandonarlas durante las clases y las comidas.

**-¡agh! –** que fastidio.

Y ahora que lo pensaba toda la culpa era de ese tal Daimon.

Daimon….Daimon…. ese hombre era un gran enigma, ¿Por qué siendo un licántropo no lo había atacado?, era como si lo hubiera reconocido, pero eso era imposible ya que los hombres lobos solo responden al llamado de los suyos -_¿Por qué no me ataco?_

Torre de Gryffindor…

Un joven moreno caminaba furioso frente a la chimenea de la sala común de los leones.

**-¡Testarudo!, ¡Orgulloso!, siempre el maldito orgullo, ¡Slytherin tenía que ser!, ¡Awww! **

**-¿Harry?- **Una chica castaña se acercaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios

**-oh, Hola Annie –** dijo el moreno aun dando vueltas por el lugar

**-¿estás bien?**

**- No, no lo estoy – ** se detuvo y miro a la chica frente a el **– Odio a las serpientes**

**- ¿Qué te hizo Malfoy esta vez? – **Pregunto la joven Ibaargüen suponiendo que había tenido otra pelea con el heredero de los Malfoy

**-No se trata de él**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Snape, ¿Cómo puede ser tan malditamente testarudo?**

**-¿Snape?**

**-¡Sí!, se suponía que debería de haber estado en cama durante por lo menos dos semanas ¡DOS!, pero no podía quedarse en cama, no se puede quedar quieto, tiene que andar paseando….**

**-Harry…**

**-…por toda la escuela, ondeando su capa…**

**-Harry…**

**-…como un maldito fantasma…**

**-HARRY…**

**-…. Asustando a todo al que se le pasa enfrente, porque OH, él es el profesor Snape, el jodido profesor yo-todo-lo-puedo Snape y…**

**-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Estas parloteando, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- **Pregunto la chica un poco molesta

Harry la miro, era cierto, estaba hablando tonterías, pero es que realmente le exasperaba ese hombre, pero ¿Cómo era posible que…? Ya empezaba de nuevo ¡Ah!, estaba tontamente confundido, desde que el profesor Dumbledore le había pedido que cuidara al oscuro profesor había comenzado a sentir cosas muy extrañas y estaba generando una terrible desesperación en su interior.

**-Harry- **Annie coloco su mano sobre su hombro – **escucha, puedes contarme lo que sea si esta en mis manos ayudarte, lo hare, así que… –** tomo la mano de su compañero y lo guio hasta los sillones - **…dime, ¿Qué pasa?**

Durante la última guerra se habían perdido a muchos magos y brujas, pero también se habían ganado muchos otros.

Anna Ibaargüen era una Hibrido, su madre había sido una vampiresa y su padre un mago, Harry la había conocido durante su viaje en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes para destruir al señor tenebroso, Annie era una bruja extraordinaria y siendo mitad vampira tenía unas habilidades físicas únicas, pero a pesar de su naturaleza sanguinaria, esta chica de cabello castaño ondulado, piel blanca y preciosos ojos de una combinación de jade y café , nunca había lastimado a un ser humano voluntariamente a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Annie se había convertido en una persona muy importante para el chico de oro, desde que se conocieron se convirtieron en amigos inseparables, ella siempre estaba ahí para él, incluso en la guerra, a pesar de que ella simplemente se hubiera podido negar a participar se había presentado a pelear hombro con hombro apoyándolo en cada paso del camino, ella nunca en la vida se burlaría de sus sentimientos o problemas, y si en sus manos estaba salvar su vida lo haría sin importa que, así que aceptando su palaba comenzó:

**-La verdad no sé qué me sucede… yo… no sé, desde que el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que cuidara de él, me he sentido…**

**-¿confundido? **

El Gry bajo la mirada avergonzado

-**si**

**-¿Qué crees que sea?, ¿Qué sientes?**

**-No lo sé, me preocupo por él, más de lo que siento que debería, me asusta que pueda pasarle algo…**

Anna lo miro seria, pero con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

**-¿piensas mucho en él?- **pregunto sonriendo

**-¿Qué? **

**-¿Qué si piensas en el?, ¿Qué si aparece en tu cabeza de repente y te preguntas que estará haciendo? O tal vez piensas en su voz masculina, sus manos, su esbelta y bien formada figura o en sus profundos y maravillosos ojos negros.**

**-¿A que son maravillosos verdad?- **dijo Harry sin pensar y la chica sonrió ampliamente con diversión **– yo no creo que sea verdad eso de que los ojos son el reflejo del alma porque… -** al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza asustado y sorprendido.

**-Creo que a mi amigo le gusta su profesor **

**-¿Qué?, No, yo… **

**-Tranquilo león, no voy a mencionárselo a nadie, y será mejor que vallas aceptándolo porque ese sentimiento no va a desaparecer solo con desearlo.**

-¡_demonios!- _pensó Harry

**-Mira –**comenzó Anna al ver la cara de su amigo – **si tu no quieres que nada pase solo limítate a cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Albus, pero si deseas algo más… yo estoy aquí para apoyarte ¿sí?**

**- Gracias –** dijo el ojiverde abrazando a su amiga, se levantó del sillón y avanzo hacia su dormitorio tenía mucho que pensar **-¿te quedaras aquí? – **pregunto deteniéndose al filo de la escalera

**-No**- contesto su amiga con la voz cansada y triste-** ya sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas algo **

**-Entiendo, sé que nunca te has quedado en Hogwarts, pero si hablas con el profesor Dumbledore tal vez…**

**-Tal vez, en otra ocasión **–se acercó a Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y el chico beso su frente.

**-Buenas noches muñeca**

**-Buenas noches león**


End file.
